Noir
by Takkaori
Summary: Katsuki a souvent des hallucinations. En plus de sa colère, de ses impulsions, il ne se contrôle plus. Petit à petit, son monde se gangrène… Ch1 sur 15 ! [KiriBaku] Dédié à Ookami97 !


**Coucou les gens ! :D**

**Alors pour commencer, cette fic est un cadeau pour Ookami97 que j'embrasse très fort et à qui je souhaite de nouveau un très joyeux anniversaire ! x3 **

**Ce KiriBaku sera sans doute assez angst malgré une belle couche de fluff et flirt avec des thèmes d'épouvante, je lisais du Stephen King à la période où j'ai eu l'idée et où j'ai commencé à écrire donc il est possible que je me sois légèrement inspirée de ce monsieur, ainsi que de la série Stranger Things, pour des éléments que vous reconnaîtrez si vous êtes adeptes. Toutefois, je n'ai pas tout pompé sur ST et j'ai voulu faire mon machin, donc attendez-vous à une intrigue assez particulière parce que mal psychologique et j'ose espérer que ça vous plaira ! ^^ **

**De base je comptais faire un AU, mais finalement ce n'est pas le cas, je préférais l'univers des pouvoirs, toutefois, il est peut-être un peu différent pour certaines choses qui seront mises en place au fur et à mesure ! Quant au spoil, je dirai que mon texte est safe, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à lire si vous n'êtes pas à jour sur les derniers chapitres ! (pour la simple bonne raison, d'une part, que je ne le suis pas non plus _/SBAM_) Disons que là, Katsuki et les autres sont dans leur deuxième année à U.A, ça fait donc un petit saut dans le temps qui sera justifié :3.**

**On est dans un rated M. Du coup, il y aura du langage cru (Katsuki n'est pas une nonne) et du coït (Eijiro non plus, ma foi), pour ce chapitre, il y a déjà du smut. Je pense qu'il est assez léger en terme de longueur, mais il est présent et attention au langage de ce cher Katsuki ! **

**Au niveau de la longueur de la fic, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, à première vue, je dirai entre 10 (plutôt longs) et 20 chapitres (potentiellement court, si l'histoire ne m'échappe pas des mains pour faire sa vie haha), selon comment je gère le machin. **

**Du coup ce sera tout, on se retrouve en bas pour d'autres précisions, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

* * *

_**Don't forget to close the door.**_

**_I'm thirsty. So Thirsty._ **

« Bonne nuit, Katsuki. »

Il était tard, c'était une soirée d'été. Katsuki était encore petit, il avait cinq ans. Sa mère avait coutume de fermer la porte depuis quelques temps, parce qu'il était assez grand pour dormir dans le noir. Mais il avait peur. Il n'aimait pas manifester de la faiblesse. Très tôt, il avait pris l'habitude d'éviter toute vulnérabilité. Peut-être parce qu'il se savait vulnérable et qu'il avait déjà trop de fierté pour vouloir l'afficher. Katsuki détestait être faible.

Pourtant, ce soir, sa mère remarqua son inconfort. Elle revint s'assoir au bord de son lit, l'enfant la regardant avec étonnement, presque contrarié.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête agacée, petit râleur ? »

La moue qu'il devait faire s'accentua puisqu'elle rit et pinça sa joue, Katsuki grognant en retour.

« Maman, lâche-moi !

—Oh, quelle mauvaise tête ! »

Elle lui ébouriffa le crâne, faisant fi de ses protestations. Katsuki continuait de bougonner, mais elle mit fin au jeu en redevenant sérieuse.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse une lampe de chevet ? »

Tout de suite, l'enfant réagit :

« Non ! Je peux dormir dans le noir. J'ai pas peur. »

Sa mère ne rit pas. Au contraire, elle sourit, bienveillante.

« Tu peux préférer avoir une petite lumière sans avoir peur, mon chéri. C'est comme tu veux.

—J'ai pas besoin.

—Ok. »

Tandis qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau sur le front, Katsuki se coucha paisiblement – il voulait pas l'avouer non plus et il s'essuyait à la hâte après ses bisous, mais il aimait bien quand sa mère était démonstrative avec lui. Elle se releva, atteignit la porte et posa la main sur l'interrupteur.

« Attends ! »

Après s'être exclamé, Katsuki ressentait un picotement inhabituel dans son corps – il découvrirait en grandissant que c'était son égo qui criait à l'outrage.

« J'ai pas peur, maman. Mais dans le noir… les ombres, elles sont bizarres…

—Bizarre ? » Cette fois, sa mère était peu compréhensive. « Oh, c'est simplement la nuit, chaton. Faut pas t'inquiéter. Y a rien de bizarre.

—Hmm. »

Il y eut un blanc, et la mère marcha jusqu'à la table de chevet de son fils.

« Tiens, je te l'allume. Si tu veux l'éteindre, tu appuies ici, ok ? »

L'enfant acquiesça. Il voulut faire mine de tendre le bras juste au moment où elle refermait la porte, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne l'éteindrait pas.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, votre plus grande peur, à vous ? »

C'était Denki qui avait posé cette question. Inhabituellement sérieux, il avait un peu choqué la tablée. Mina se posa l'index au coin des lèvres.

Katsuki, de son côté, s'était figé.

« Hmmm, » cherchait la jeune fille, semblant fouiller dans les méandres de son inconscient pour trouver quelque chose de tangible, « ça va être bizarre, mais j'aime pas le vide.

—T'as le vertige ? » s'étonna Eijiro.

Mina secoua la tête.

« Non, non, j'aime pas les espaces vide, les trous. Ça me fait flipper.

—C'est normal, ça, » rétorqua Katsuki en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, se sentant plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il pouvait étaler sa science, « c'est humain de pas kiffer le vide, ça nous fait péter des câbles, c'est comme ça. Y en a juste qu'y sont plus sensibles que d'autres.

—Et toi, t'as peur de quoi, Bakugou ? »

C'était Kirishima qui venait de demander. Il avait de grands yeux, vivement intéressé, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Katsuki aurait pu rougir de le voir si intrigué, on aurait dit ce putain de Deku devant All Might. Toutefois, c'était pas ça qui le faisait chier.

Il grogna un 'tch' entre ses dents.

« J'ai peur de rien. »

Tandis qu'Eijiro s'écriait un « ooooh trop viril ! » qui flatta rudement l'égo de Katsuki, Denki fronça les sourcils.

« Y'a forcément un truc. »

Katsuki se crispa involontairement.

« Même si y avait, j'vous le dirai pas, ça vous regarde pas.

—Donc y a quelque chose.

—Allez crever !

—Oh allez mec, sois pas fermé comme ça ! »

Denki et Kirishima s'étaient exclamés en chœur, s'adressant directement un sourire complice. Mina le toisa avec un air de défi.

« C'est un truc humiliant ? »

Là, Katsuki rougit. Il sentait une espèce de montée de chaleur, du bas de son visage jusqu'à ses pommettes, en passant par ses oreilles.

« C'est rien d'humiliant, vous me prenez pour qui ? J'suis pas une mauviette, ok ! »

Eijiro posa une main sur son épaule, se volant réconfortant.

« Personne a dit que tu étais une mauviette, Kat'. T'inquiète pas. »

Ondulant furieusement de l'épaule, Katsuki avisa son sac à ses pieds, que la chaussure de Mina, dont la chaise était retournée pour être face à lui, rasait dangereusement. Il l'agrippa et se leva.

« Bref, faut que j'aille m'entraîner. A plus.

—Tu vas pas fuir, quand même ! »

Denki se marrait, mais il semblait également étonné.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur la bandoulière de son sac, ses paumes commençant rudement à chauffer. Katsuki s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, sur le point de gueuler, et Eijiro s'en aperçut.

« Denki, fous-lui la paix, s'il dit qu'il doit bosser… »

Denki leur coula un regard étrange, ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le faisait, mais Katsuki ne s'en soucia pas. L'intervention de son ami l'avait calmé. Il inspira.

« L'rouquin a raison. Je fuis pas, je vais bosser. Faites-en autant au lieu de jouer à la basse-cour, c'pas comme ça qu'on deviendra des héros. J'dis ça, j'dis rien. »

Et il partit, entendant Eijiro leur glisser un « il a pas tout à fait tort, les gars, faut qu'on se bouge un peu le cul… », se sentant instantanément soulagé, à peine satisfait de lui-même pour cette réplique théâtralement bien placée.

Il faisait chaud, c'était l'été. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes dans la salle de classe, laissant loisir aux lycéens d'entendre le bruissement des arbres, les oiseaux chantant et d'observer le ciel d'un bleu céruléen, sans aucun nuage.

Katsuki tournait le dos à cette atmosphère heureuse, s'engageant dans les couloirs assombris de l'Académie Yuuei. Il voulait pas vraiment s'entraîner, en fait. Mais il voulait fuir, comme ce con de Denki – il l'aimait bien, mais là, il avait voulu lui envoyer son poing au travers de la gueule, y'avait qu'Ei' qui l'avait un peu calmé dans l'histoire – l'avait souligné, cette conversation trop pesante. Ça lui plaisait pas, putain, mais il avait peur.

Il avait peur du noir.

Il aurait préféré crever plutôt que de le dire aux autres.

Surtout qu'en ce moment, c'était plus fort. C'était là que ça devenait le plus clair, et qu'il était à la lisière de la folie.

La forme noire était là, dans sa chambre, chaque fois qu'il éteignait la lumière. Il avait passé l'âge de dormir avec une veilleuse, il avait passé l'âge d'avoir la trouille, mais cette forme, il la connaissait.

Elle le suivait depuis toujours, et elle ne l'avait jamais lâché.

* * *

Il allait marcher pour trouver un endroit où se poser et lire un comics, quand des pas derrière lui le forcèrent à se retourner.

« Kat', attends-moi ! »

C'était Eijiro.

Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, le rouquin se jeta contre lui et lui vola ses lèvres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le blond ne rechignait jamais à la tâche quand il s'agissait de roulage de pelle dans les règles de l'art, et il décida que c'était nettement mieux que de lire.

Ils étaient en couple depuis quelques mois. Fallait dire que tous les deux, ils s'étaient rudement bien rapprochés, et ils avaient pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte qu'il y avait une attirance physique des deux côtés, mais aussi des sentiments d'attachements profonds. Katsuki aimait Eijiro, il savait pas comment le lui dire, mais il l'aimait. Et il savait qu'Eijiro l'aimait aussi, ce con le lui ayant dit dès le premier soir, ce qui l'avait rudement braqué. Hormis le fait qu'il le trouvait tout à fait mignon, ça, c'était clair et net.

Leur baiser se prolongeait. La langue d'Eijiro caressait timidement la sienne, alors qu'il respirait, son souffle se cognant à sa propre langue, et rien que ça, putain, rien que ça, ça lui fila une gaule à casser du béton.

Ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges, échangeant un regard empli de complicité, d'amusement, mais aussi d'affection.

Kirishima se saisit de sa main, la retenant succinctement – Katsuki n'aimait pas trop tenir les mains, contrairement à lui, alors ils avaient trouvé ce petit compromis. Ok pour un contact, s'il était pas long.

« Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi t'es parti aussi vite ? »

Immédiatement, le jeune homme se renfrogna. Il avait déjà eu les boules à cause de son pote, il espérait que son mec n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'est juste que Denki était lourd.

—Il était Denki, quoi. »

Katsuki força un rire.

« C'pas faux, mais je suis pas d'humeur.

—Ok, ça peut arriver. On se pose dans un coin ensemble ? »

Putain, ça, c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Katsuki adorait ce type.

Il était pas chiant – enfin, pas trop, curieux mais il posait pas trois cents question, vraiment, c'était un type bien, tout ce qu'il y a de bienveillant et de sympathique, sans être excessivement relou. Katsuki avait du mal avec l'insistance, les personnes trop demandeuses ou qui cherchaient trop loin avec lui. Eijiro évitait ça. Ça voulait pas dire qu'il le contrariait jamais ou qu'il était jamais chiant, mais il savait y faire avec lui et ça marchait entre eux pour ça. Katsuki aimait leur relation, et il y tenait vraiment.

Ils se mirent à avancer ensemble, quittant l'ombre du couloir pour un coin plus éclairé. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur un cul de sac, où une baie vitrée montrait une partie de la cour arrière et quelques casiers. Aucune porte de salle de classe aux alentours, et à cette heure-ci, ceux qui n'étaient pas en pauses étudiaient probablement à la bibliothèque ou se baladaient, à la cherche d'endroits où se galocher en paix, comme eux.

Ils s'assirent tout au fond, entre les casiers et la fenêtre, décidant qu'ainsi, ils verraient direct si quelqu'un arrivait et sauraient donc s'arrêter.

Les baisers reprirent, les langues jouant ensemble, les caresses et les corps proches, deux adolescents se cherchant et explorant. Quand soudain, Eijiro se sépara de Katsuki en haletant.

« Mec, faut que je te dise un truc.

—Hm ? »

Katsuki avait un peu la tête ailleurs, et ses lèvres avaient l'air si appétissantes qu'il se disait qu'ils pourraient bien discuter de tout ça plus tard. Il pencha sa tête, mais Eijiro le repoussa encore.

« Ecoute, c'est important. »

Oh, ok.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond regarda son petit-ami.

« Bah accouche, qu'est-ce t'as ? »

Kirishima le toisa longuement. Durant ce processus, Katsuki put distinguer qu'il devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« J'aimerais… Je… Putain, ahhhhh ! J'aimerais qu'on- fin, si t'es d'accord ahah… Je veux que tu sois le premier, Katsuki. »

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Katsuki ne comprit pas.

Le premier ?

Genre le Number One Hero ? Il allait le devenir, Eijiro n'avait pas intérêt à en douter !

Ou alors…

Il avala sa salive difficilement. Non, il comprenait pas, en fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chies ? »

Comme impuissant, le rouquin soupira, encore cramoisi.

« Tu comprends pas ?

—Bah nan. »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Eijiro se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Ça fait déjà un bout qu'on est ensemble… J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse notre première fois, ou qu'on commence un peu à faire des trucs… Je sais pas si t'y as déjà réfléchis ? »

_AH ÇA._

Ah bah oui. Bien sûr que Katsuki y avait réfléchi. Vu le nombre de fois où il s'était branlé en rêvant de la main d'Eijiro à la place de la sienne, il y avait pensé. Même plus que ça. Il l'avait fantasmé, l'avait plus ou moins prévu à un moment ou un autre, il attendait juste de sentir si son copain était prêt. C'est qu'il voulait ni le brusquer, ni passer pour un obsédé.

Et entendre que Ei était enfin prêt. Un petit rictus naquit sur ses lèvres, taquin.

« Donc tu veux que je sois le premier ? »

Il ricana. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

« Te moque pas, Katsuki, c'est vraiment pas drôle ! Je te parle de ce que je ressens, là ! »

Eijiro était vexé. Soupirant, Katsuki l'attira à lui sans aucune douceur.

« Crétin. Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. J'y pense depuis un moment.

—C'est vrai ?! »

Là, le blond sentit qu'il rougissait.

« Bah ouais, après tout, c'est normal… Je voulais pas te brusquer.

—La même pour moi.

—Tch, on est cons. »

Les deux garçons se croulèrent un regard amoureux, et ils approchèrent leurs visages. Leurs nez se frottèrent, Eijiro rigolant sous le petit chatouillis qui le saisit, et Katsuki s'amusant de ses réactions, qui flattaient son égo. Enfin, leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent ensemble, et ils s'appliquèrent bientôt à jouer de la langue jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Dans ces moments, Katsuki était un adolescent normal.

Il oubliait tout. Son statut de héros, son désir d'écraser Deku et All Might, sa colère, ses ambitions… Il n'y avait qu'Eijiro qui comptait.

Il s'oubliait lui-même, puis, surtout il oubliait le _Noir_.

* * *

« Kat, attends, me pousse pas comme ça, je me prends les murs ! »

Katsuki avait limite envie de le prendre contre le mur, justement.

Ils étaient seuls à la maison. Sa mère et son père étaient sortis, ils reviendraient tard. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air.

Ça faisait à peu près un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient souvent l'un chez l'autre, en pause ou aux chiottes, pour des préliminaires plus ou moins romantiques selon l'endroit en question et abondant en relâchement d'hormones, qui les laissait tout deux pantelants. Ils avaient eu le temps de tester tout ce qui était testable hors pénétration, n'étant pas feignant, et c'était visiblement le moment. Ils connaissaient leurs corps, savaient ce qui faisaient réagir l'autre, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Ils en étaient persuadés, et d'autant plus excités.

Katsuki baisa les lèvres de son petit-ami. Ils arrivaient dans la chambre, sa main tâtonnait brusquement le bois revêche en quête de la poignée alors qu'il était pour ainsi dire pris ailleurs, quand enfin, il la trouva. La tournant d'un coup sec, poussant Eijiro à l'intérieur de la chambre, il riait connement, amoureux et heureux, quand il se figea net.

L'ombre était là.

Eijiro ne s'en soucia pas. Il ne la vit même pas, passant à travers elle en le tirant, Katsuki tiquant, entre terreur primaire et refus d'y croire.

Il avait dix-sept ans, il aurait dû avoir passer l'âge de la voir. Mais elle était là.

Et il ne voyait plus qu'elle.

L'ombre le narguait.

Il se sentit mal.

Eijiro s'arrêta de rire.

« Tu saignes du nez, Katsuki ! »

Pour illustrer ses propos, le rouquin s'essuya les lèvres, sur lesquels le sang avait dû couler. Ils allumèrent la lumière, et en effet, Katsuki s'aperçut qu'il saignait.

L'ombre n'était plus là. Il n'y avait que sa chambre. Son lit défait à la couette bleu, sa table de chevet coincée entre son bureau avec tout son bordel de cours étalé devant son ordi et le dit plumard, la petite lampe à l'abat-jour jaune canari, le réveil qui montait la garde juste devant, les posters, la porte de son armoire entr'ouverte où se trouvait épinglée l'une des vestes de rechange de son uniforme que l'un de ses parents avait gentiment repassé. La poubelle où se trouvaient un bon nombre de mouchoirs usagé, cannettes de Soda et bout de papiers. Ouais, une chambre d'ado banal. Pas d'ombre. Rien d'autre que le territoire d'un môme de son âge.

Pourtant, Katsuki était tendu, et il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait peur.

Eijiro le remarqua.

« Mec, tout va bien ? »

Devant son manque de réactivité, le rouquin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Si ça te stresse, on est pas obligés de-

—Laisse, c'est pas ça ! Putain de merde. »

Katsuki s'était exclamé et il avait foncé vers la salle de bain, ouvrant à fond les deux robinets, s'aspergeant le visage pour espérer nettoyer l'écoulement. Eijiro se précipitait déjà à sa suite.

« Katsuki, attends, explique-moi ! »

Il arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte, remarquant l'évier ensanglanté et se détournant en soupirant.

« Oh mec, ça saigne beaucoup !

—J'ai dû avoir un coup de chaud, une connerie comme ça. »

Katsuki avait la tête penchée dans l'évier blanc, refusant de regarder son petit-ami et espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas ses mains tremblantes. Il était terrorisé.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'ombre quand il était avec Eijiro. Naïvement, il avait cru que sa présence l'en protégeait. Et pour que lui, Katsuki Bakugou, cherche à se raccrocher à ça, c'est que c'était fort. Il était pas le genre à flipper quand on lui parlait d'histoire de fantôme bon à faire pleurer les trouillards, il croyait pas à ces conneries-là. Les épreuves de courages lui faisaient pas peur non plus. Mais ça… Cette ombre… C'était autre chose.

C'était ni rationnel ni explicable. C'était simplement un truc qu'il voyait aussi bien qu'il voyait Eijiro, dont il était certain, et qui le poursuivait sans cesse. Il en avait jamais parlé par fierté et par peur, mais ça commençait doucement et sûrement par l'étouffer.

Il comprenait pas.

Eijiro, quant à lui, n'insista pas.

« T'es peut-être pas bien, ouais. T'as des cachets ?

—Non, mais ça va, attends-moi dans la chambre, je te rejoins. »

Le rouquin hésita, mais opina.

« Et, Ei ! » héla-t-il. « Je veux continuer.

—C'est comme tu veux. »

La tête penchée et couverte d'eau, Katsuki entendit seulement l'ombre du sourire bienveillant de son amant. Au moins quelque chose qui allait le réconforter.

Il tourna les vannes en arrière, avisant les tâches rougeâtres qui encrassaient maintenant le marbre avec frustration.

Ça le faisait chier, ce genre de moment.

* * *

« Doucement, Ei, doucement… »

Katsuki grogna malgré lui. Eijiro s'enfonçait entre ses chairs, et il avait beau l'avoir bien préparé, ça faisait putain de mal. Sa bite était grosse, Katsuki s'en était aperçu en l'ayant en bouche, mais en lui, c'était difficile de le nier. Il essaya de contrôler et de dissiper l'impression de brûlure, cette fièvre étrange qui lui consumait le cerveau, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'Eijiro entrait au plus profond de lui-même, et s'il aimait cette intensité, il était bien obligé de reconnaître que c'était tout un tumulte de tension à apprivoiser. Très honnêtement, son cul morflait.

Eijiro lui tenait les jambes et le toisait, au supplice.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je remette du lubrifiant ? Si t'as trop mal…

—Non, c'est bon, on va pas user la bouteille, je peux l'endurer. »

Certes, Katsuki parlait par fierté, mais aussi parce qu'il sentait qu'il fallait encore qu'il s'ajuste. Il s'agrippa aux lèvres du rouquin, ce dernier donnant un coup en avant qui le fit s'arcbouter sous un frémissement incontrôlable. Il lâcha un gémissement endolori.

« Merde, » souffla-t-il, de petites larmes aux coins des yeux, « Ei, vas-y mollo.

—D-Désolé. »

Il poussa encore en lui, plus profondément, mais en se limitant davantage. Les dents serrées, Eijiro avait le visage contracté, c'était dur pour lui, ça se voyait. Katsuki s'en rendait compte et il était excité de le voir au supplice comme ça. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Pas encore pour les mêmes raisons, mais ça viendrait. Il y avait ce point en lui qu'Eijiro avait trouvé avec ses doigts, il allait forcément kiffer à un moment ou un autre, peut-être pas la première fois, Katsuki s'était renseigné…

_Oh, putain…_

Eijiro entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, non sans chercher son regard en signe d'agrément. Katsuki le lui donna.

« T'es tellement serré, merde… C'est tout chaud…

—Ta gueule, Eijiro ! »

Le blond était cramoisi. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus gêné. Pourtant, son petit-ami sourit, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'enrager.

« Désolé, mais t'es trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête-là. Je t'aime. »

Katsuki eut la légère impression de déconnecter.

Ok, il lui disait je t'aime assez régulièrement, mais ce moment, ça faisait juste trop…

Trop quoi, en fait ? Trop amoureux ? Trop niais ?

Un peu tout ça, et ça l'embarrassait comme pas possible.

Il ferma les yeux en accusant un autre aller-retour en lui, la pression intense le désarçonnant toujours, même si elle était de moins en moins violente et intrusive. Il parvenait à se détendre, et peut-être que tout ça, les conneries que pouvaient lui avoir dites Eijiro, ça aidait. Il frémit quand un baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe, le sexe d'Eijiro se mouvant toujours dans son être. La respiration du rouquin s'accélérait, devenant haché alors que son corps se secouait, comme celui de Katsuki était parcouru d'innombrable frissons.

Bordel, c'était tellement intense, il aurait jamais cru que ça serait comme ça, qu'il se sentirait autant connecté avec Eijiro et que… Putain, il avait pas encore touché sa prostate, mais le sentir en lui, comme ça, c'était bon !

« J-Je crois que je vais jouir, Katsuki… T-Tu m'en veux pas ? »

Une part encore innocente du blond avait envie de gueuler un gros « Déjà ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » mais il se doutait que pour un puceau, Eijiro avait déjà fait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas tout larguer immédiatement.

Ils s'étaient un peu sucés pendant les préliminaires, de plus, donc ils avaient peut-être fait assez d'exercice pour cette fois. Ils s'y remettraient bien.

« Ouais, » dit Katsuki, sa main se glissant sur la nuque d'Eijiro avec tendresse, « vas-y, tu peux te lâcher. »

Sur un soupir de plaisir, Eijiro jouit dans la capote, Katsuki sentant la pression en lui diminuer de même que le frottement du latex.

C'était une première fois basique, banale, ils n'avaient pas passé un moment de fou, mais ils avaient essayé, et ça restait relativement… doux. Ils avaient fait attentions l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient offerts avec amour, alors Katsuki pouvait le dire, ça avait été un bon moment.

Eijiro ne se retira pas tout de suite.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche chastement, et se mordit les lèvres, inquiet :

« C'était quand même un peu bon pour toi ? Fin, tu as aimé ? »

Il avait l'air persuadé que la réponse allait être non. Avant que Katsuki ne puisse répondre, le rouquin se retira doucement, pour éviter de le brusquer. Il plissa un peu les paupières en un léger inconfort qui disparut bien vite.

« Ça va, t'inquiète. T'étais très doux. J't'aime aussi. »

Se disant, il détourna le regard, presque boudeur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Eijiro s'empressa de pousser une exclamation de joie avant d'éclater de rire.

« T'es trop adorable, Katsuki. Je suis content.

—Content de quoi ?

—Bah, si tu m'as trouvé doux. »

Secouant la tête, le blond l'attira à lui en l'attrapant brutalement par le bras, le faisant basculer entre les siens. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, et Eijiro ne tarda pas à passer sa main sous les draps.

« Laisse-moi te faire jouir, ok ?

—Ouais, vas-y. »

La main se mit au travail, nettement moins douce que précédemment, et Katsuki ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir presque trop aigu. Il se força à ne pas avoir honte, ça, ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Il avait été tellement excité d'être pénétré, même si ça faisait _un peu_ mal et qu'il ressentait encore le poids du membre d'Eijiro en lui, au contraire de le gêner, ça lui plaisait.

Ils avaient enfin baiser, putain. Rien que l'idée le faisait bander comme un malade.

Alors cette main qui le branlait n'eut que peu de travail à faire pour l'envoyer au septième ciel. Il jouit, enfouissant sa nuque dans celle du rouquin, le corps frémissant, chaud, la fatigue et l'endorphine l'emplissant entièrement.

Eijiro baisa ses lèvres, plaçant sa lèvre inférieure entre les deux siennes, la suçotant un peu maladroitement, et Katsuki rompit le baiser sur un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire ?

—Bah j'ai vu ça dans un film, c'était sexy. »

Le blond rit encore plus. Quel con, ce type. Mais il l'aimait vraiment pour ça.

« Abruti va, tu t'y prends comme un manche, laisse-moi faire. »

Et sur ce, Katsuki voulut s'appliquer à faire sa démonstration, oubliant qu'il rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, son amant le suivant bientôt. Ils rirent, se câlinèrent allégrement -même si Katsuki préférait appeler ça du chahut. Ils passèrent un bon moment.

De nouveau, Katsuki avait oublié l'ombre.

N'empêche que quand Eijiro demanda à ce qu'ils éteignent la lumière pour dormir, il se figea une demi-seconde de trop, son petit-ami peinant à comprendre.

Katsuki fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'angoisser cette nuit.

Après tout, Eijiro était là. Puis, l'ombre ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Elle lui faisait seulement peur. Une peur viscérale, malsaine et impressionnante, mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'attaque. Il ne la voyait que la nuit. Des fois encore, il doutait. Il sentait quand elle était là et quand elle l'observait. C'était impossible à croire, même pour lui, mais il avait l'impression que c'était vrai.

Alors, il se le demandait, qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait tant ? Rêvait-il ? Était-il fou ? Il fallait déjà certainement l'être, fou, pour rêver, mais l'être encore plus pour imaginer de telles chimères. Le pire étant que Katsuki n'arrivait pas à dompter sa peur, et c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui. Être vulnérable, il détestait ça depuis qu'il était enfant, et certainement en partie à cause du Noir.

* * *

« Comment tu te sens, Katsuki ?

—Mouais, ça va bien.

—T'es sûr ? »

C'était le lendemain. Katsuki avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il s'était fait dépuceler la veille. La curieuse douleur dans le bas de ses flancs, la sensation lourde en lui, cette expérience de l'intimité qui pesait agréablement sur lui se chargeaient de le recontextualiser. Il se sentait bien, pourtant. Okay, il avait mal, okay, son cul avait pris cher, mais il était quand même content qu'ils l'aient fait et il était un peu impatient de recommencer – mais pas trop, fallait d'abord que son cul se remette.

Eijiro l'attira à lui, en ricanant devant sa face crispée. Il réitéra sa question, arrachant à Katsuki un rire dépité.

« J'vais bien, j'te dis, j'suis pas en sucre, merde. »

Le rouquin soupira, ayant une tête de chien battue qui irrita Katsuki parce qu'il était bien trop adorable et qu'il ne savait pas lui résister quand il revêtait cette expression – Eijiro, l'enfoiré, le savait bien.

« Je m'inquiétais juste, j'ai pas voulu insinuer ça, tu le sais bien. C'était tellement intense, hier… »

Le blond déglutit. Ouais, ça avait été intense, il allait pas le nier. Ça avait été putain de génial, aussi.

« T'es adorable, Ei » dit-il malgré lui, « mais j'ai adoré ça, je te promets.

—Tu serais d'accord pour un deuxième round ?! »

Tout d'un coup, l'autre garçon lui sembla surexcité. Katsuki y avait pensé justement, mais non, c'était trop juste.

Un rictus fendit quand même ses lèvres.

Y avait moyen de moyenner.

« Je pense pas, par contre, on peut inverser, si tu veux. »

Une brève expression de surprise s'afficha sur le visage d'Eijiro, et elle aurait vexé Katsuki si une lueur de désir n'avait pas pris place dans son regard.

« Oh… pourquoi pas. Sérieusement, ça me plairait beaucoup. J'ai super envie de toi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux adolescents pour qu'ils fondent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassent et terminent à bout de souffle, décidant de s'engager dans des préliminaires digne de ce nom avant d'attraper du lubrifiant et des capotes, pour mieux continuer leur découverte des plaisirs charnels, entre douleur, excitation, et confiance.

Enfouit en Eijiro, Katsuki poussa un râle de plaisir, découvrant la joie dont son corps le faisait maître, et se tendant sous la pression lente de l'orgasme. Eijiro, comme lui, n'en menait pas large, pourtant, il poussait de fins soupirs et paraissait apprécier ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent lentement.

Leurs baisers fleurissaient et leur amour avait éclos, déjà dévorés par les ombres.

___À suivre...___

* * *

**J'espère vraiment que ça va vous avoir plu et que vous êtes intrigués pour la suite ^w^ ! **

**Quant à l'intrigue, justement, petite devinette : l'obscurité est infinie, le Noir l'est donc aussi... (Cette charade a en réalité un sens quant à la fiction, je vous laisse soin d'y penser x3) ! **

**Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre était encore assez léger, il va bien sûr y avoir de la légéreté à des moments, mais attendez-vous à ce que ça se corse héhé xD.**

**Quant au rythme de publication, je vais essayer toutes les deux semaines ! Le chapitre 2 n'est pas fini mais plutôt bien entamé, ça devrait donc être faisable ! **

**Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, je serai curieuse de vos avis :D !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


End file.
